NEW WORLD
by Cupcakeyummy
Summary: Mizuki is a young girl who goes to Fairy Tail high, when she attended this high school, many of the more popular kids would bully her. What happens when she gets thrown into a different dimension where she meets the Fairy Tail members again but this time they are much nicer? What happened to the version of her that was in this different dimension? CURRENTLY REVISING DON'T READ!


**NEW SERIES/FANFIC! I just suddenly thought of this story while attempting to fall asleep. I'm sorry to all da people reading my "Universal Dragon" story, I've been busy with school and stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

**ERASED A HUGE CHUNK SO YOU GUYS WON'T UNDERSTAND. DONT READ.**

A blue blur of movement flashed across the corner of my left eye. "Jude-san, I don't think I feel so good, I think i'll go home." I quickly ran to where I saw the blue _thing, _leaving a confused Heartfilia behind me. I followed it into a dark alley until I couldn't find see it anymore. That's when I saw it flicker at the dead end of the alley. The movement was so quick I didn't even know whether or not it was a figure of my imagination.

I touched the wall that blocked my hands and was about to walk away, when the wall started glowing..._with magic. _I circled my finger tips on the wall, fascinated by the energy I felt through it. I felt my energy become one with the magic on the wall. Runes formed by a glowing blue light on the wall, and eventually I could make out a door. I hesitantly poked it open, earning a creak from the light filled door. I stepped in before being engulfed by darkness. The last thing I saw was the familiar blue image I saw before, and it was.._a flying blue cat?_

* * *

Blood pounded in my head as I sat up, feeling grass under my fingers. I breathed in the scent of _life. _I heard trees sway somewhere nearby and birds chirping cheerfully. Wait, Japan doesn't have grass, or trees, or non-polluted areas.

I hurriedly opened my eyes, that widened when I saw the landscape in front of me. Grass stretched as far as I could see, green lively trees hummed with the wind.

A blond girl grinned at me before saying, "Ohayō! I'm Lucy! And this Natsu." She pointed to a pink-haired boy sleeping on a tree.

"Lushy~Do you have any fish?" Something from behind her said. The girl named Lucy turned around to reveal a _blue cat. The same blue cat. _And It was speaking. A blue cat was speaking.

"W-were a-am I?" I stuttered. Unwilling to believe my ears.

"Fiore! The place were the best magic guild is in! Fairy Tail!" She giggled and continued rambling on about something I had absolutely no idea about. Magic Guild? Fiore? There is no such thing as magic. She must be crazy, but then again, a talking blue cat was also crazy. And where is Fiore? I don't think it's in Japan.

"Perhaps you want to join?" She titled her head to the side. "If you don't know magic we could teach it to you." Me? Learning magic? I didn't want to follow this lunatic, but she was the only person to tell me where I am, plus, if she was telling the truth and not completely crazy, I_ did_ want to learn magic.

"U-Uh sure." I stammered. She flashed me a huge grin before calling her friend Natsu to come over.

"Eh, I'm tired." The pink haired man complained. She winked at me before saying, "I came prepared! Open gate of the maiden: Virgo!" A magic circle appeared and a pink haired lady came out of it. I gasped as my mind scrambled to find an explanation. She lighted a few matches that the pink-haired lady gave her, and threw them at Natsu. I gasped, did she want to burn her friend? But surprisingly he leaped in the air and caught the lighted matches in the air, before chewing the fire, and spitting out the little sticks. Burping out fire.

I felt lightheaded until they started walking, then the blue-haired cat sprouted wings. I felt my face pale uncontrollably and felt all the blood rush out of my cheek, I gasped before fainting onto the soft grass floor.

* * *

I woke up with noise all around me. _Shh she's waking up. ' WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP FLAME-BRAIN.' Huh, YOU WANNA GO, ICE-PRINCESS?' _

One eye popped open to see a huge building with a brawl starting out. I scanned the room before resting my eyes on the familiar blonde. "daijōbu? You hit your head pretty hard when you fell."

My eyes fell onto the familiar blue cat that was currently eating a fish.

"What is that?" I pointed a shaky finger at it.

"Oh, that's an exceed. His name is Happy!" I heard Natsu say as he walked toward me and Lucy.

"Aye!" The blue-haired cat said.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" I heard what seemed like everyone in the room cheer in union.

_Where am I?_

* * *

**お願い致しますOnegaiitashimasu(Please) REVIEW :D**


End file.
